Merry Christmas, Brawlers!
by MusaStewert
Summary: Christmas is finally here and the Brawlers just got back from New Vistoria, now there're celebrating Christmas without each other but what happens when their parents throw a mega Christmas party with some familiar faces and some old faces from
1. Christmas Eve

Merry Christmas, Brawlers! Me: Yes! My first fanfic Ace: Why are you so happy... Me: Didn't you hear me it's my first fanfic and also it's almost Christmas. Ace: ... Me: *sweat drop* Ace: Well hurry up and do the disclaimer Me: I don't own Bakugan... If I did I would make Ace have a crush on me! Hey when do I listen to you? Ace: *sweat drop* Since now!

Summary: Christmas is finally here and the Brawlers just got back from New Vistoria, now there're celebrating Christmas without each other but what happens when their parents throw a mega Christmas party with some familiar faces and some old faces from the past.

Normal POV: Dan, Runo, Marucho, Shun, Julie and Alice arrived at Earth after their voyage from New Vistoria. It was now time for the brawlers to part and go back home for the holidays.

Alice POV: I was just attacked by Runo and Julie, note to self: Runo and Julie, love to hug me. Sobbing and saying their goodbyes I left and trotted through the snow with my bakugan. As I opened the door to my house I could hear a wail coming from Runo and Julie. "Don't worry girls, I will see you soon," I whispered. I was welcomed by my grandfather once I entered the kitchen. "Don't worry about dinner grandfather I'll cook it tonight," I said joyfully. The hour passed as I made dinner but soon I felt pain in my heart. "I miss them," I thought out loud. My eyes were suddenly filled with salty water; I tried to wipe it away when I heard footsteps. "What's wrong Alice," I heard my grandfather say. I didn't feel like talking so I gave him a forced smile. He didn't say a word he must already know what's wrong I thought. The sun was still out so I decided to go out for a walk. The next day when I woke up I heard..

Julie POV: "Waa! Runo do I have to go," "Yes you do Julie" "Couldn't I stay with you? I kept begging Runo but 'no' was the only answer I got. "Waa! Dan! I don't wanna go! "Hey don't involve me into this! He said while I was trying to hug him, but I fell down instead. "Quick lest get outta here before she gets up'' I heard someone say. Then they left me...all alone. "Nice friendship you guys!" I yelled. Then I marched off angrily back home where my mom and dad were waiting. "Julie!" they said in union. I was already sad because my friends left me so I tried to force a smile onto my face. My parents then exchanged glances, the room was filled with uncomfortable silence. I walked up to my room and saw an old picture for Runo and the others. I felt tears coming out of my eyes I ran to my bed and scream into my pillow while I cried. I could tell someone was outside my door. In the morning I decided to give Runo a visit... (Runo and Julie live 30 minutes away from each other in my story)

Shun POV: "Well this is my stop'' I said getting up and reaching for the exit. "See ya soon Shun!" I heard Dan say. "Bye Shun" Runo and Marucho said in union. I waved my hand and left my friends I walked straight ahead to where my house was. "Great, looks like I have to set up the decorations... again" I whispered in annoyance. I walked into my room and sat down on my bed, I felt dazed and sad and hid my face into my pillow. I felt sad that I won't be seeing my friends for a while, a long while. I wasn't expecting my grandfather to be home until I heard him say something about a Christmas party. My head shot up in the morning when I heard something outside it was...

Runo POV: "So..." I said. I was really going to miss everyone. I felt as if I was going to cry, I didn't want Dan to see me cry so I just ran out and ran back home. I tried to smile as I saw my family "Ack!" My parents hugged me, for a second I thought they weren't my parents they never hug me like this. I giggled as I walked back to my room. I lay on my bed looking at the celling, and remembering memories. I woke up from my dream at dawn a.k.a Christmas, but then I heard music and laughter in my backyard...

Dan POV: "Well I guess this is it buddy," I said as I walked out. "Is 'it' still at Runo's?" I asked. Marucho nodded. I said my final goodbye as I walked back home. The Christmas tree was already set up and my dad was in the kitchen eating chocolate pudding. "Real manly dad," I said sarcastically. I walked to my bed in my room and smirked as I fell asleep. The next day...


	2. Christmas Morning

Merry Christmas Brawlers!

Me: I'm pretty sure that this is going to be the last chapter of my fanfic  
>Ace: Let me guess after this you're gonna make another fanfic<br>Me: Yup  
>Ace: *glares at Musa* disclamer<br>Me: I don't own Bakugan... If I did then I would be Mira, hehe.  
>Ace: *sweat drop* ok... I think<br>Me: Enjoy

Alice POV:  
>When I woke up Christmas morning I was expecting a silent wakeup call but instead Marucho was outside in his private jet. I had to mentally slap myself thinking that I was just seeing things but I guess I was wrong. My grandfather and I jumped into his private jet. We had breakfast on the jet while we made our way to get Julie.<p>

Julie POV:  
>I just woke up, I wasn't sure but I think I cried myself to sleep last night. After I got ready and stuff I decided to give Runo a visit I didn't feel like spending Christmas with my family this year. I was just about to leave when a huge jet parked outside my front door. There I saw Marucho and Alice standing... wait...Alice. "Alice," I yelled I was pretty sure she was going to run away from my hung but she didn't. (Julie's parents were already at...) "So, where are we heading?" I asked. "Well it's still pretty early, the only other person I know that will be up at this hour is Shun..." Marucho said. I took a quick glance at Alice I swear I saw a light shade of pinkred on her face.

Shun POV:  
>I didn't know why I woke up all of a sudden but I guess it had to do with the fact that Marucho's jet just landed in my backyard. I jumped outside through my window and got into the jet. (His grandfather is already at...) "Well this is a great Christmas gift," I was looking at Alice as I said this, I'm pretty sure I saw her blush.<p>

Dan POV:  
>"Daniel wake up" Drago yelled. I didn't feel like getting up but if I got to see Runo then I would. So I jumped out and got ready. "Don't forget Runo's gift Daniel," Drago yelled. "Quit callin' me Daniel!" I yelled back. I ran all the way to Runo's. When I got there her parents lead me to their backyard where everyone else was. "Dan!" Julie hugged me from behind I think she's still angry about yesterday I had to get Shun to help me make her let go. "Dan...<p>

Ace POV:  
>"C'mon Mira where are we going!" Baron complained. She just placed one finger on her lips, Baron just groaned in annoyance to Mira's action. Claus lead us to his dimensional transporter when we got there the set in the coordinates for Earth. I guess this is the best was to celebrate Christmas.<p>

Mira POV:  
>When we got to Earth there was only one place we had in mind... Runo's backyard. When we entered her backyard we were instantly surrounded by almost all the brawlers. "Hey guys," Ace said, trying to act cool as he glared at Shun. "Hey," Baron said joyfully, where does he get all his energy from. "Hey Mira," Dan umm Daniel said, I replied, I swear I saw Ace get ticked off a little as I talked to Dan.<p>

Runo POV:  
>It was early I got woken up but not by Tigrerra by some noise coming from my back yard. I saw everyone's parents at the edge of the fence and I saw...! I got ready in 10 flat... I think. I walk to the back door which leads me to my backyard. "Dan!" I accidently blurted his name out, now everyone was looking at me. There was a few seconds on silence when everyone suddenly said 'MERRY CHRISTMAS! I smiled and just went with it. I saw all my friends there Julie, Alice, Shun, Marucho, Mira! , Ace, Baron and Dan.<p>

Normal POV:  
>So everyone enjoyed their Christmas morning they exchanged gifts and a few things happened under the mistletoe. This was their Merry Christmas.<p> 


End file.
